Many users enjoy watching streaming media content on their devices. For example, a user can request that a video from a video hosting service be played back on a mobile device. Additionally, the video hosting service may want to retain user interest by automatically playing a second video after the first video finishes playing. Furthermore, the video hosting service may want to present advertisements to the user. However, the time required to buffer the second video and then present an advertisement can lead to frustration for the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for presenting an advertisement while buffering a video.